Pokespe Telethon
by Pokedude8907
Summary: That's right I need (fake) Money! SO I will let the readers send in Truths or Dares for the pokespe Gang! Please help us (Me, Myself, and I) get a new computer for faster updates! Thank you M dares are available if your underaged I will give a warning in the beginning of the chapter. Ask or Dare them anything, ANYTHING! They get passes for completing Dares I think deserve passes.
1. WTF

PD8907: Hello People! I decided to do a Pokespe Truth or Dare fic…

Piklo: Like that hasn't been written yet.*Sarcastic*

PD8907: You my PET are correct! I am making a Pokespe Truth or Dare Fic but only to make it a Telethon!

Piklo: How much money will it get for you to stop ALL of this?

PD8907: 10,000,000 GRAND! Don't worry the reviewers get to send truths or dares for the Pokespe gang!

Piklo: 10,000,000 GRAND! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DEMENTED MIND! What's the cause?

PD8907: For a new super duper High tech LAPTOP! And since I only need $2,000 I'll give the rest of the money to the Dexholders which includes you.

Piklo: speaking of which where are they?

PD8907: Oh, If I have a Truth or Dare fic means that I have *uses author powers to teleport the Dexholders in the studio*

Red: Where are we?

Crystal: Wait…. A mailbox, Doors with our names on it….shit this a truth or dare fic! RUN!

All: *try to escape*

PD8907: HOLD IT!

All: *pause*

PD8907: It is true that I'm keeping you here for a truth or dare fic BUT I am different!

Gold: How?

PD8907: I'll give you all 1 pass in which you may use to dodge a question or challenge that you don't want to do you earn this if I feel compassionate and think you deserve it. :P And to start it all of people will get to send a donation or certain amount of Money so you guys can do the Dares or tell the sincere Truth. Any questions

Gold: *raises hand*

PD8907: Yes, Gold, what is it?

Gold: What's the punishment if we don't do it and we don't have a pass?

PD8907: This *Shoots pink laser at Gold and he's transformed into a girl* Gender Bender

Gold: WHAT IS IT WITH GIRLS AND SHOOTING ME WITH LASERS! I HAVE TITS! FREAKIN' TITS!

PD8907: That will remain until the end of the paragraph. Well any more questions? *cricket,cricket* good now to start this off I will make you all cross dress with the 2 or 3 people I choose.

*Gold/Crystal

*Red/Yellow

*Blue/Green

*Silver/Soul

*Diamond/Platinum

*X/Y

*Black/White

*Sapphire(With leaf clothing)/Ruby XD

*Pearl/ Emerald

anyone else?Ok you guys go change we'll see how you guys look when next episode! People start giving Dares and Truths with Money

* * *

RULES: *NO YAOI most girls think it's hot I get sick to my stomache only when it's above $100 then I might bend this rule *No killing unless Ifeel Mad * Rated M allowed too (although if they lose they're virginity or get pregnant I'll cancel it all... AFTER) Those are the rules remember( Not real money/ .) donate Money and deposit a dare or truth and it will be chosen. Later

Totlal count: $000,000,000.000


	2. FLIP THE SWITCH

Jazzmine: Welcome everybody, I will be your co-host this episode! Since PD8907 got a PM telling him that he has to write in a non-script like mode so we decided on, "?" flip the switch!

"?": Fine *flips anti-script switch*

(No one's P.O.V)

As Jazzmine stares at her hands wondering if it worked, she decided just to continue. "Well we're out of script mode! Ya happy fanfic?!" she yells into the well-hidden cameras. "I guess I have to wake the Pokespe gang." she said ruffling her blonde hair that reached to her waist. "Come on Milo we have to wake them up!" she said to the half Pikachu half human blond while adjusting her lab coat.

Milo gets off his bed on the floor and follows the blonde, once getting to the dorms they go into the middle of the dormitory. "Awww they're so cute sleeping I kind of feel bad to wake them up. Well I have to get paid." She reaches into her coat pocket and pulled out a green tube that looked like a mario pipe with holes on top. She brought the instrument to her mouth and blew as hard as she could. (ehhhheEhehe- PD8907) Bloop a gentle "bloop" then suddenly the Dex holders woke up with a start Pearl falling off and Diamond still asleep. "hkgb;sdgaf bhgosfFUCK!"

"Whoa Pearl watch the language!" Pearl obviously pissed responded in a matter-of-fact tone "It's Mother Fucking M rate-"Platinum slapped him upside the head. "Thanks Platz, Pearl put money in the swear jar!" Pearl still looking pissed but not as much "How much?!" Jazzmine handed him a white piece of paper written on it $ 750 He gets the money and hands it over. Jazzmine started to look for Red, Yellow, and Sapphire. (SUPER UBER DESCRIBING MODE ON!) Yellow since she got the bottom bunk and was bunking with Red. Red's clothes were a bit saggy but she found a way to make them all work. Red was probably rhe only male who got a good change, since Yellow normally wears baggy male clothing. Sapphire had Ruby's clothing which she actually wore good.(Ruby had to wear a leaf bra and skirt XD ROFLAO) (OFF)\ "SAPPHIRE, YELLOW, RED YOU GOT MAAAAIILLLL!". The 3 walked to the blonde.

She started walking out the door into the main room. "Ok I have one dare and two truths! From Wildlian!" yay "Red what Pokemon from your team do you want with you." She asks the leader of the Dex holders. "Pika of course!" she smirks at this response and used her author powers to transport a pokeball. "There you go!" she handed him the pokeball. "Pika come out!" when the Pikachu came out you could tell something was very different. The Pikachu was twitching every second his foot was stamping the ground ferociously. "What did you do to him?!" Red yelled at the scientist. "Easy I gave him a shit load of Viagra." Yellow sensed something "H-h-how much?" Yellow asked the blonde that seemed to be an older version of herself "2 pints, AND I hate to tell you but you will have to be locked in a room with him." As she said so the Pikachu and the shy blond into a room.

"Well that's happening…" a faint but still loud shriek could be heard in the room "Red you have a truth you have to answer and so does Sapphire! Red do you like anyone if so then who? Sapphire have you ever let a pokemon mate with you before?" Red and Sapphire blushed a deep shade of red. "W-w-w-w-well I kind of like Yellow." He said both stuttering and his voice diminishing. "What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear that." Jazzmine said with a teasing smirk "ILIKEYELLOWLIKEALOT!" he yelled as in one word.

"Ok close enough Sapph?" She blushed and blankly said no. You heard it here first folks Red lik-"She stopped mid-sentence once hearing a voice echoing saying "DARK AURA BLAST" the wall then burst with a Pikachu flying out of it and a Dark clothed topless Yellow(Not gonna lie Red nose bled like seven times). "NO NO NOOOOO!" She shot an aura blast at Red only to get it stopped midway and shot back to her. "NO SPOILING CONTENT!" out of nowhere a guy in blue elite trainer clothing with blonde hair. "IF ANYBODY SPOILS SOMETHING YOU MUST PAY $1,000!" that seemed to shut her up. "CAN SOME ONE FLIP THE SWITCH MY HANDS ARE HURTING FROM ALL THIS TYPING!" said PD8907 now Milo in scared confuseness flipped the switch

Jazzmine: Awww you just had to ruin the fun!

PD8907: Whatever remember to leave a dare or truth through PM. And you figured out that "?" is Milo! Goodnight everybody.

Total Count: $000,001,900


End file.
